It is known that deacetylated xanthan gum possesses unusual and superior physical properties for a diversity of industrial and commercial uses. The deacetylated xanthan gum can be used as a thickening or bodying agent for edible compositions, cosmetic formulations, pharmaceutical vehicles and drilling muds. If may also be utilized as an emulsifying, stabilizing and sizing agent.
When deacetylated xanthan gum has been isolated, subsequent attempts to disperse it in solution requires high-speed mixing for extended times of complete solubilization. The practical effect of this is that when put in water, the deacetylated xanthan gum is quickly wetted on the outside, forming a sticky mass with the inside still dry. The result is a difficultly soluble material. The same effect is observed with other synthetic gums.